Host Club Italia
by crushcrushniamhy
Summary: When the OHC exchange to Italy, Jazzy is excited to 'mentor' for them. But she had no idea what a "Host Club" was, nor that they intended to continue club activities while they were there.. Can she handle these beautiful men? full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Tuesdays were always the same. Our leading lady would wake herself up in the morning and shower. She would dry and style her hair; this particular Tuesday was loose, mid-neck length with a Bow-style headband. She would dress into her uniform and pack away her gear for class. She would don her coat and scarf, and head out, locking the door behind her. On this particular Tuesday it had been snowing, so she put her black shoes in her bag and wore thick wellie boots. She would trek for 10 minutes to the bus stop and hand over her ticket when it arrived. Then she would spend 20 minutes on the bus, reading a novel usually. When it arrived in the nearby town, she would exit, and trek a further 15 minutes to her school building in the ancient part of the city. She would normally arrive 10 minutes before assembly. She would hang her coat on the hook by the door, and leave her boots there too. She would put on her shoes and then sit on the floor in front of her friends, because all of the chairs would be taken by the boarding students. After assembly, she would diligently go to her 4 classes; Media Studies, then Drama, English and last Italian. On Tuesdays she went to have lunch with her girl friends in the restaurant nearby, and at break she read comic's online with Mike. The rest of in-between time was spent working on assignments. She never missed one.

When school ended on Tuesdays, she went to sports with Maxi. She never played. It was a house point to simply watch the game. On this particular Tuesday they did their Italian homework together and watched the small group of players break 5 hockey sticks. "Sports" almost always meant "hockey". It was to be expected of a Canadian school. After they finished, Maxi would play hockey, and she would read her novel again. This particular Tuesday, her novel was about a child solider in Sierra Leone. It was a school required novel, and she hated it; it was so depressing. But she read it diligently as she cheered the players on the pitch and they laughed at their single supporter.

At 5:20 every Tuesday she packed up her things and wished the players well as she departed for a nearby Piazza for her 3 times weekly Japanese lessons. She would go to her old Italian tutor's building, not 5 minutes from the sports pitch and a Japanese woman named Hitomi would tutor her in Japanese. The lesson would last an hour, and at 6:30 she left the building and began her trek to the bus stop. From the Piazza she walked up a set of steep steps, across the narrow one-way street, through a tiny alleyway, across another one way street, down a further set of steps, to a cobbled street, where she turned right and found herself in a car-park. With confidence she crossed the crowded car park and down a rickety set of rusted metal stairs, and walked up a slight hill and cars whizzed past her. Italians were reckless drivers. She crossed the busy street and descended down into the bus station. She crossed to the small cafe/corner shop and bought two bus tickets; this particular Tuesday, her father was coming home.

She had 10 minutes until the bus arrived. She bought drinks, a Coke and a Coke Zero. She put the Coke in her bag and set herself down at one of the outside chairs and pulled out the novel. She had made good progress in it today, she noted to herself. She sipped her beverage slowly. She still had more than half left when the bus marked "Roma" pulled up. She put her book back into her bag and picked up her Coke Zero and made her way over to the bus. She hadn't to wait long before a 45 year old male with glasses and a laptop bag got off the bus. He spotted his 16 year old daughter immediately and grinned at her. He retrieved his purple suitcase and made his way to her.

"Hey kiddo, how have you been?" he asked, giving her a warm hug. She hugged him back gratefully. "Great Dad, how was your trip?" her father shrugged "Work, boring, as usual" She nodded. "Our bus home is in 5 minutes" she informed him, leading him across the station to the short distance buses. The bus for their town was already waiting, and would shield them from the cold. Her young father questioned her "so you had Eco-club today, right?" She shook her head "No, Tuesday is Sports day" Her dad smiled apologetically. "Right. Hockey I assume?" She sighed in confirmation as her dad laughed. "I also saw Hatomi today" She informed "Ah, and is the Japanese coming along?" He asked. "Hai" she grinned. He laughed again as they entered the bus. As they sat down, she handed over the Coke she had bought him. He sighed contently. "You're too good to your father"

During the 20 minute bus ride back to their tiny village outside the city, the pair informed each other of the happenings over the last week while her father had been away. Things like her recent A in English and a nutty incident in Dublin involving a cup of coffee and a lady in green nylon. During their ride, it started to snow again.

When in the village, they exited the bus with a weak "Grazie" and a wave to the old men playing cards in the bar across the way. Their village consisted of a bar, a piazza, a mini-mart and a heap of commuters. A couple of the men waved back to the friendly but crazy foreigners they saw almost every day. The walk back to the house was mostly spent in comfortable silence as she carried her father's laptop case for him.

When they got home and hung their coats on the hooks by the door, he wheeled the purple suitcase into the kitchen. Their home was a fairly large one. It had 7 large rooms, and three floors. It was in need of a few jobs on it, and one of the rooms was completely un-usable, but in general it was a nice home. It was time for the "un-packing ceremony" where her father unpacked the precious items he brought back from one of his trips to Ireland which could not be bought in Italy. She quickly threw on a pot of water for the dinner, before settling down on a kitchen chair to witness the event. Her dad opened the case slowly to build the tension. She laughed.

He first pulled out 3 cans of baked beans. She squealed happily with a proclamation of "Tomorrows dinner is sorted!" Next cheddar cheese, her favourite, and the heaps of Cadburys chocolate they craved. Some Yorkie fruit and Biscuit bars and a packet of good strong blu-tac came out, and some really thick green wool came out, much to her delight. Next some new PJ's for them both and a box set of the West Wing for her dad. There was a letter from her Granny, and a few random DVD's her dad had picked up for the evenings in the hotel. He produced a few manga's for her, telling her that "I hate going into that dorky shop. You're the dork, not me. And also, why did the guy behind the counter giggle and blush when I asked for that Gravitation one? What the hell is that word on the front?"

The unpacking was fun, and she put his clothes in the washing machine and prepared dinner. Their conversation continued over dinner. She informed him that she had some clubs tomorrow, and that on Thursday some exchange students from Japan were coming for a few months. Her father found this extremely interesting, since Japanese was not taught at her school, which was why she studied it outside of school. She was very excited. "Me and Mike are their official 'Buddies' you could say. We are getting out of classes all day to show them around and teach them the ropes. We're trying to convince the principal to let us wear normal people clothes" Her father grinned at his daughter's quirky use of words. Dinner lasted until 9, when her father decided to head to bed. He hesitated on the first step. He called back to her "Did you see mam and Amy recently?" She glanced back at him. "I went on Saturday after Dog Shelter. I got some orange flowers" He nodded.

It had been 7 months since his wife and youngest daughter had died. His wife had just gone 40, and Amy was 13. Their car had swerved and they had died soon after. He had always needed to go back to Ireland, but since his eldest had not many places to stay, she was normally left alone in the house for up to a week at a time. He felt horribly guilty, but it was the only way they could support themselves. Sometimes she could stay at the school or in the other day students houses, but it was difficult to ask and at 16, she was extremely responsible, so despite both of their better judgement, she was normally left alone when the trips took place.

He smiled proudly at his eldest, and now only child, as she pulled out her laptop to get to work on an assignment. He felt he had every reason to be insanely proud of her, managing to maintain good grades when she was alone so often, after losing half of her family, and in a country where she could barely speak the language.

"Jazzy" he called to her again. She looked back up and her deep purple bangs swayed out of her deep grey eyes. He grinned at her again "I love you, Sara"

Sara "Jazzy" Christon smiled back at her young father "I love you too Dad"

Despite everything that had happened over the last few months, she never felt otherwise. Jazzy loved her dad, loved her friends, and loved her late sister and mother. And she was doing well with all her school work, and was hoping to go to Japan after she left University. She was so excited about the 7 boys coming from Japan on Thursday. Tomorrow she and her best friend Mike would go for a meeting with the principal to discuss what to do with the boys. She smiled just thinking about it, before turning back to her Media essay.

Jazzy Christon didn't go to bed until 11 o'clock. She brushed her teeth and hair, washed her face and changed out of her uniform, which she left on the end of her bed. She read more of her school novel, and fell asleep with her ear buds in her ears, listening to guitar strings and drum beats and envisioning herself in the middle of Japan, grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Wednesday

Wednesday s had a less defined routine than Tuesdays. Since Jazzy's father was home, she had an extra precious hour in her delightfully cosy bed. She never set her alarm when her father was home. He always came to wake her. When she was younger, she and her sister used to crawl into her parents bed for an extra 20 minutes every morning, but when she had reached 14, she realised her little sister had been opting out of "cuddle time" for months, and she had decided to opt out too. But ever since her mother and sister had passed on, she always crawled in for cuddle time on the morning after her dad came home. Jazzy figured they both needed it.

After the warm family moment, the normal morning routine would begin, an hour later. A shower, followed by the drying of hair and getting dressed. The adornment of the uniform and the sneaky donning of black boots to protect her better from the cold. Jazzy considered her day before she chose her hair style. Long purple pigtails with pink bows were the end result. A little eye makeup and she deemed herself presentable. Her dad was now ready to go too, so she ran herself downstairs and shoved away her things.

Once at school, her father quickly shoved €10 into her hand before she opened the door. He winked "I didn't forget that Wednesday is sandwich day" Jazzy smiled and exited the car. Her dad would normally forget about club days and which of her friends was which, something her mother could always be relied on for, Jazzy was warmed to know that her dad never forgot that Wednesday was the day her school served sandwiches that she hated, and that she and Alex always went to get some decent food somewhere else on this day.

Jazzy got into school at the usual time, but unfortunately, Wednesday was a late start day. A whole extra hour was wasted on , laughing cruelly at the expense of complete strangers. Assembly that morning was boring, having just a reminder about clubs after school and of the exchange students coming the next day. Today's classes would be basic, with English, Italian, Media and then Drama. Break time would be a quick Eco-Club meeting to plan the upcoming fast, and lunch would be more interesting, after eating, Jazzy and Mike had a meeting to review the conditions of the forthcoming Japanese boys.

English was Jazzy's 2nd least favourite course of the semester. The reasoning was simple: it was too easy. Though they were studying Macbeth, and received assignments that took a lot of time, it was easy work. But what annoyed her most was sitting directly across the room, staring at her: Emily. God, how she hated Emily. Jazzy took this class to try to figure out what Emily's worst feature was. Was it her peroxide blonde hair, which always looked like she'd started to style and then gave up halfway through? Perhaps it was those piercing green eyes that she caught glaring at her frequently. Or her utter idiocy about what the heck was going on around her. No, it was probably the fact that she thought that she was a hundred times smarter, cooler and prettier then Jazzy, and stared at her constantly as though she was some bizarre attraction at the circus. Jazzy started to doodle in her copy a picture of Emily. She added a moustache and goatee, some really big ears and long fingernails, then some fangs. Eventually, Emily became a werewolf. Jazzy decided she was not cool enough to be a werewolf, and she stabbed her with a silver arrow. Then, she decided to pay attention to the lesson.

Break meant running down the three flights of stairs to the piano room for Eco-Club. There were only 4 chairs in the room, all of which occupied, as well as some tables. Don't be misled here, there were only actually 4 members of Eco-Club, + teacher, but there had been 2 people in the room studying who now refused to move. Ms Lorusso occupied one chair and Michael Lee in the other, while Maddie and Jill sat on a table. Jazzy opted for the most comfortable option; Michael Lee's lap. No one questioned this, or considered it unusual. Except for Mr McNiff who still hadn't managed to wrap his head around their friendship. The meeting didn't really cover much of anything; except earn Jazzy a hand covered with doodles, care of Michael lee.

After break was Italian Class. Jazzy hated Italian class more than the other classes because she was so terrible at it. She could feel her eyes drooping throughout the class, and the surprisingly detailed drawing of her Prof along the side of the page was tribute to yet another class that meant little to her education. A note was scrawled under the drawing in her thin script _buy a doodle copy_. She tuned in to the others and allowed the other 5 students to communicate their questions and jokes as the Italian words went in one of her ears, and out the other. Not to say she didn't understand, after all, she had to have some knowledge of Italian to be in the Advanced Italian class, but she struggled and today was simply not bothered. The class dragged on and on, but when it was finally finished, Jazzy was first out of class with a loud _GRAZIE, PROF!_

Jazzy was normally a patient girl. In fact, she was renowned for her patience in the school. But today was not a good day for waiting for Alex to oh-so-slowly pack her school bag on the top floor, and oh-so-slowly descend the 3 flights of stairs, then oh-so-slowly retrieve her purse from her bag, then head for Denni's. So, for the sake of speed, she ran to the Art room herself, grabbed Alex's things and shoved them away, and dragged her down the stairs herself, before most of the school had exited class, with a loud _THANK YOU, SIR! _to Mr Flynn.

Alex tried to look annoyed with her friend, but found herself unable to stop from grinning.

"What's the rush, dear?" she asked in her far-away voice, smiling in a way that could be interpreted as either sweet or incredibly creepy. Jazzy rolled her eyes "we need to do lunch fast; I have the meeting with Mr Lucas remember?" Alex nodded firmly "oh of course, come on then!"

The meal was rushed, and Jazzy ended up running back up to the school with a practically full bottle of coke in hand, and Alex giggling manically at the extra fries Jazzy had had to leave behind. She made it to the principal's office a few minutes late. Mike was already sitting there, waiting awkwardly in the presence of the elderly principal, Mr Lucas. "I'm so sorry Mr Lucas!" He smiled warmly. "No worries dear. Now, as you both are aware, a group of 7 teenage boys are coming from Japan tomorrow. Well, they are flying as we speak actually, but none the less, they will be arriving in Rome airport at around 10 am tomorrow morning. We will go and meet them in Rome, which means we will have be out in the morning by 7am" Mike and Jazzy exchanged looks of anguish at the very thought of being up so early. "We'll have lunch on the road, and then when we arrive back in town it will be around 2. You two will not have to go to your last class, but you shall show the boys around town, to res, Allegria, mercato and to the gym and where ever else you find appropriate. At 4:30 bring them up to the school for their orientation and uniforms"

"Mr Lucas, can I stay in Girls Res tonight, since it's such an early start?" Mr Lucas nodded. "Of course. Well off you go, class will start soon"

The next two classes seemed to whiz by to Jazzy, as her mind was elsewhere. Admittedly, Media Studies entailed sleeping through the end of watching _The Italian Job _and Drama was spent rehearsing their 1 scene play, which they would perform on Friday for the 3 Japanese boys who would be joining their class. Jazzy found this interesting. At the moment, there were only 4 people in the class. Herself and 3 boys. There had been another girl, Kay, but she had had to leave for England to have an operation and it was as yet unknown whether she would return. It looked like it would be she and 6 boys in the class...

By the end of the day, Jazzy was tired. Improv Club was cancelled, which was probably to her benefit, and she had already arranged to stay on Kay's bed that night. She had a sleeping bag in Res, so it was not a big deal. Though she did worry about her father, after all, he had only been home for a day. She secured herself a hug from Mike and gave Alex and Maxi pecks on the cheeks before she wandered down to the Piazza and called her dad.

When she informed him of the current circumstances, he waved off the idea of being alone for the evening with ease. "I spend plenty of nights alone, I think I can handle it. I have Mr Fluffy and Sparks after all, don't i?" Sparks was the family cat. She was orange and tiny, being a premature kitten, and she loved attention. Mr Fluffy was their dog. He too was small, but thankfully not very hyperactive. Jazzy normally walked him at about 9 o'clock, and he was very calm. He was actually only a new addition to the family, gotten shortly before her mother and sister passed away. Jazzy volunteered at the local dog shelter with her school, and he had been a new addition, as yet un-named. Mike and Jazzy had been given the duty of naming him, being the most frequent volunteers. They had named a lot of the dogs there. Jazzy couldn't recall how exactly they had come up with "Mr Fluffy" but it was certainly better than the new born pup that got named "Tea-bag". Jazzy fell in love with Mr Fluffy, and it was only 3 weeks before he was living with her.

Jazzy changed and packed a backpack for the next day, along with a folder with assignments to work on that night in study hall. While she packed, she felt growing excitement while she thought about the Japanese boys arriving tomorrow. She grinned and started humming to herself _'aitai ima yasahii kimi ni, sakura kissu tokimeitara ranman koishi yo..._

a/n: yea ok, FINALLY intro is over! Next chapter the Host club actually arrives  I hope you guys like the OC's, since I have wasted alot of time writing them.. the next two chapters will probably be about Thursday, since I've already written about a thousand words and they've only just arrived in Rome -.-' But this also means that it won't be too long til the next chapter comes out!!


End file.
